


Complications of Empire

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon - Tie-in Novel, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang loves his wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications of Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Relies on the Star Trek Novel _Pawns and Symbols_ by Majliss Larson (directly contradicted by later expansion of the Klingon Knowledge)

He was the heir of the Empire. He had survived all his tours as a captain in the Klingon Fleet, and would soon ascend.

His wife would not be at his side. It was not politically advantageous for them to be separated, but to have her there, with her leanings for peace with the Federation? Folly. Suicidal folly.

Yet he loved her. Had killed for her, and would do so again, as his allies and enemies alike tried to go after her.

Mara may have gone soft on the Federation, but she still held Kang in iron bars of love.


End file.
